Life ITself
by LOVESUCKS87
Summary: Jack and kim used to be friends but they fell apart and now he is the Bad boy of Seaford high and always taunts Kim will they always be different or cope with eachother or just ignore and tease for the longest
1. Boy! oh Boy

**Life itself**

**Chapter 1:Boy! Oh Boy!**

**Hey guys this is my first story so please no mean reviews if it's good 4 reviews**

Kim's Pov

Huuuh! Another day of school, with _the_ Jack Brewer. The bad boy of school, I mean he wasn't always the goy user like my word made it with the words: girl and user. Well after I got ready I headed to school uhh Seven-Crappy-Hours-Of-Our-Lives. It's true like the only fun at school is lunch and detention dun-dun-dun. Yeah you heard right detention that's because the teacher is always asleep since she's since I was late for school I got detention and Jack, Me witch my name is Kimberly just call me kim unless you live near a hospital,Jerry Jack's sidekick, Slutty Donna Tobin and Jake kendall he always hits on me and ..I kinda like but I always turn him down .

**IN DETENTION~**

**J**ack:hey crawfish

Kim: you know you're really hot when you tease me" I say seductively

"I am" Jack says hopefully wow weird

Sorry for the cliffy guys see you 2morrow


	2. Ignorance

**On to the story haha**

"**you thought that I was serious uh puh-lease- why would I think you are hot'' I say super rudly**

"**well you didn't seem that way in 5****th**** grade." He says know it all-y**

**Kim:well I fell on you and I said you were hot you said back and we kissed then you uploaded a video of me when I was little crying of because of the storm you don't know why you wanna know**

**Jack; I 'll give it a go**

**Kim; well I was raped in a wharehouse on a rainy day" I said and ran out with a tear down my cheek but before I left I said to jack that "you don't know me" the room was silent and everyone there was watching our meltdown**

**Outside~**

**Jack; kim I'm sorry I didn't know okay I thought you were some baby bitch that is afraid of the cold water coming from the clouds in the sky.**

**Kim: well you thought wrong. I said not even looking at jack he comes and sits by me on the curb and wipes my tears**

**Jack; you could've said that **

**Kim; you woudn't give me chance to busy teasing and taunting me**

**Jack; well down hill I'm sorry bye bitch. Jack gets up and walks back inside school to detention so does kim and they don't talk**

**Sorry for the cliffy guys ls87 out -_- peace**


	3. Chats 4 life

**on to the f ing story crickets chirping oh come on-_-**

"Hey kim look I'm sorry for kissing you don't know what came over me-right then and there Donna friggin' tobin comes out

Donna:Jackie-boo what the hell are you doing talking to this this abomination

Jack: donna don't use a word you learned from T.V. okay

Kim just cracks up laughing after 3 more classes everyone gets on chats 4 life

_**SarcasmQueen has logged onto chat room 3**_

_**KarateBadBoY has logged onto chat room 3**_

_**HottestgirlALIVE has logged onto chat room 3**_

_**SwagMASTER has logged onto chat room 3**_

_**ScienceThing has logged onto chat room 3**_

_**HOTtNeRd has logged onto chat room 3**_

_**Playa123 has logged onto chat room 3**_

_**Kels544isMyname has logged onto chat room 3**_

_**CallMeGrace99 has logged onto chat room 3**_

**SarcasmQueen:hey**

**CallMeGrace99:sup kimz**

**KarateBadBoY:Sup crawfish**

**SarcasmQueen: Dude U will die tomorrow**

**KarateBadBoY:Kim what about that project with donna you have to work on**

**HottestgirlALIVE:I'll work on that project when pigs marry unicorns and have babies**

**SarcasmQueen:you married a unicorn man now I hate them**

**HottestgirlAlive:HEEY!**

**KarateBadBoY:Nice one queen**

**SarcasmQueen: It's SarcasmQueen for you oh ugly one**

**KarateBadBoY: Hey I'm smoking**

**HottestgirlALIVE: NO joke**

**CallMeGrace99:Jack you just got poned bro**

**KarateBadBoY: Noone was asking you lil sis**

**Playa123: Maybe but she's right you just gt poned**

**KarateBadBoY: SHUT IT EDDIE!**

**Kels544isMyname: Hey you shut it Jack**

**HottestgirlALIVE:gotta go mom's calling **

**SarcasmQueen: who cares you can go to an island surrounded by sharks and not get rescued for all I care**

**HottestgirlALIVE: Dude do you have to pound on me all the time**

**SarcasmQueen: I only do it cuz you do it more**

**HottesgirlAlive has logged off of chat room 3**

**SwagMASTER:what you guys talking about I'm confused**

**SarcasmQueen: Thank you Jesus he knows how to spell big words**

**SwagMASTER: HEY!**

**CallMeGrace99: hey don't pound on my man!**

**SwagMASTER: yeah!**

**CallMeGrace99: even if he is stupid**

**SwagMASTER: yeah…HEY!**

**Playa123: you just called jerry retarded**

**CallMeGrace99: I said stupid not retarded**

**Kels544isMyname:Same thing**

**Read more in next chapter**


	4. Chats 4 Life 2

**Thanks for the reviews hope you guys will check out my other stories R&R**

CallmeGrace99:NO IT ISN'T retarded is a disorder and stupid is... the same thing

Kels544isMyName:Told Ya

CallmeGrace99: Oh shut it!

**IN school the next day~**

"Jackson Brewer get your ass over here!" kim said as she barged through school to his locker witch was next to hers

"WOAHHHHHHH"

"Told you YOU WOULD die tomorrow yesterday on Chats 4 Life"

"I didn't think you were serious"

"When I say somethin' I mean it"

"Okay Kim calm down don't hurt the hot guy...Kim...Kim..."

"RUN."Was all she said then Jack bolted she caught up to him and kick him where Da' sun don't shine then Jack put her in a hold and told her to stop lie 10 times cause she was litteretley hitting and trying to escape his hold

"SERIOUSLY LET ME GO JACK"Everyone had gone to 1st period and all teachers,students,and principals went to class and offices.

Jack whispered no into her ear wich made goosebumps appear everywhere wich Jack noticed and they left to jack house Kim sooooo didn't do it willingly

**line breeeaaakk,**

"Jack why are we at your house we"re supposed to be at school"

"You can miss a day geesh goody goody"

"HEY i'm not a goody goody"

"yeah you are" Jack said breathy

"Fine now Can you _SERIOUSLY _put me down"

"Oh yeah you were slung over my back the whole way here and now " Jack put her down

"well I'm layin on your couch, eating all your food,watching your and not doing anything just so you know"

"Wow lazy much well i'm doing the same thing so move your feet"he said in an i don't care tone kim had her feet on jack's lap while they were watching Tom and Jerry and Jerry just got flattened by Tom and chased by a dog.

**Well theres chapter 4 no cliffy for this chappy but beware the next one -_- alrighty peace!**


	5. What did you just ask ME

**Hey guys check out my other stories pllllllllz on my profile alright on to the storY **

**Kim**

Since I was at Jack's the other day we went to school together. To be honest with you he really isn't that bad just the most annoying cockiest person I've ever met when he wants to be.

* * *

**AT SCHOOL **

There was a slip flying the halls of all the Fire and Ice dance was coming up and I wasn't really the type to go to those things with bad history. Well anyway you had to only wear the colors Black,Red,Orange,Yellow, Or all the above but Donna's probably not gonna go with the with rules like last time. She wore Teal with red highlights in her hair that doesn't count but since she like owns the school or whatever she can do whatever and whenever she wants it she gets it. So I look at the wall the Jack approaches me and asks me " So Who you want to go to the dance with" I quickly reply " No-One" Its not like I wanna go with Jack but I dont do dance's " Okay okay just askin'" " But Do you wanna go" " No No really I mean I never go anyways because I don't have anybody to go with most boys are scared others repel" " Wow anyways wanna go with me" He asks while looking at my neck like he wants to devour it wow dude calm down desperate much anyway. " Um.." Well I still don't know what to say. " I mean if you want to" " S-sure I guess" I stuttered ' Gosh Kim he's bad boy Jack brewer man up' my consuisce said to me' Wow nice to know mind' I said but realizing I said aloud I just walked to PE since it was my first class, but halfway down the hall I shouted "PICK ME UP AT 7" " KAY" he shouted back.

* * *

**Jack**

Well I just asked Kim to the Fire and Ice dance wich she said yes to and I wanted to jump up and down but people would start to stare and that would be bad. So I go off to History ARGH! Hate history most boring class ever next to every other subject except free period and PE. Can't wait for the Fire and Ice dance tomorrow gonna be awesome.

* * *

**Hey guys cliffay kinda anyway plz check out my other stories on my profile and fiction press DONT-LET-LOVE-FOOL-YOU alright guys byee- LOVESUCKS87**

**SAYONARA!**


	6. Fire and Ice

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating and you've probably moved on but it was just a busy week and writer's block but mostly because my grandpapa died a week ago its been hard because we we're very close alright don't wanna bore you onto the storY **

**Kim **

Today is the fire and ice dance and i'm on the helping committee right now I'm putting up the fake fire and the fake ice on the tables and hooking up the air so they flow up and don't go all willy , the one thing I can't believe is that Jack asked me to the dance no boy has ever asked me(**reference to chapter 5) **

* * *

Alright well now that I'm done setting up and it's 4. We started at 2 exactly and the dance starts at 8 but you can get there anytime before 8 if you want. I go home and change into my outfit**(link to they're dresses on my profile) **once I was done and thought I looked cute my doorbell rang, I looked at my phone and said wow 7 o' clock on the dot... hmmph glad I was done early.I went downstairs and opened the door to see Jack there holding a bouquet of yellow and red roses yay my favorite color that flower and my favorite flower I told jack to come i and I went to put the flowers in a vase. Once I fond one and put the flowers in the water I put in it and headout of the kitchen and say to Jack that we can get out of the house and into his Red Jaguar.

* * *

When we get there there was a lot of people before starting'guess they do't wanna miss the good songs. Me and Jack get on the dance floor and starts dancing crazy I'm a really good dancing or so I've told so is jack the a slow song plays and its Holding a Heart by Girl Named Toby thats when we start dancing close and slow. I put my head over jacks shoulder ans we slow dance and I'm facing the door thats when I see Julie and Milton, Mika and Jerry, Grace and Eddie,and last but not least but most hated Donna slutty queen of the bitch barbies bitch Tobin walk in happy as ever Barbie bitch is with some rare dude at school. Then the song ends and the dj plays more upbeat song like,Bad remix with rihanna,Beat it, wobble, Last resort, S.I.N.G,Destroya,Digital, It's not a fashion statement its a death wish,Blonde, some house music. By then it was already 10 and the dance was over and Jack dropped me off we're at my front step.

* * *

" I had a great time Jack thanks for the ride and taking me there" " problemo" I laugh at him then be fore I knew it I was being sucked into those whirlpools of brown before I knew it we Kissed I felt tingles go through my body like a serge. We pull apart and say at the same " That was..nice" then we both laugh we say bye and I go in and change into my PJs after my shower and brushing my teeth I sleeped into the cover and fell into a dreamy sleep.

**Hey guys how was that again sorry I didn't update by the way digital is by JUSTIN BIEBER anyway the funeral is tomorrow the wake was today alright bye guys I'm also gonna be starting a new story called Guns 'N' Roses next month look for it the alright peace-LOVESUCKS87**

**SAYONARA**


End file.
